halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 2 Announcement Trailer
Shown in Sept of 2002 Halo 2 Audio/Video there was an Announcement Trailer shown for the Halo 2 Game. The ads were shown in movie theaters in the United States, available as downloads off the internet and shown on TV. Halo 2 Announcement Trailer 2002 Halo 2 Announce Trailer BIUHd-kejAs The Halo 2 "Announcement Trailer" gave a basic summary of the upcoming Halo 2 game and that namely the Covenant had arrived and attacked Earth. This video was recycled by Bungie for use in the Halo 2 cutscene Return to Sender At E3, a trailer was shown announcing the development of Halo 2. It depicts Master Chief walking through a MAC Gun Orbital, before jumping out an airlock to ride a Covenant ship down to Earth. The cinematic following the level Cairo Station is an evolution of this. Transcript Computer text appears on the screen: :MISSION HISTORY > LOADING Cut to Master Chief walking through a doorway, walking towards the camera. Various staticy messages are heard over the radio. Pilot: "Sir! They just folded in, inside our formation!" Admiral: "Son, I need you to calm down." Pilot: "...look, additional contacts - moving to engage (static)" Admiral: "(static) ...and get your picket back to rally point Alpha." A rack of Battle Rifles automatically extends as Master Chief approaches; he takes one. Again the screen appears: :EXPLORE DERELICT RING HABITAT >COMPLETE Cut to the rack closing. Master Chief walks away from the camera into an elevator, and the doors close. General: "Admiral, you can't let them maintain orbit." Admiral: "I'm trying, General, but we've lost advantage within the lunar perimeter." Again we see the screen: :DESTROY HOSTILE GROUND FORCES >COMPLETE Admiral: "My frigates are combat ineffective, and the fighters... they don't have enough punch to take out a Covenant assault carrier." General: "Your pilots let up, and down here its the goddamned apocalypse!" We watch the elevator speed down its shaft. Cut to the inside: Master Chief prepares his rifle. Again, the screen: :NEUTRALIZE ADAPTIVE PARASITIC LIFEFORM >COMPLETE General: "I'm asking you to retarget the orbitals!" Admiral: "And let more of them slip the kill zone? That's insanity! There's nothing more I can do!" The elevator door opens, and Master Chief steps out into a chamber. Again: :OUTWIT ANCIENT A.I. CONSTRUCT >COMPLETE Master Chief walks farther into the chamber, toward the camera. Pilot: "The core defense is too intense. Our grid is maxed, I don't think we can last another run!" Cortana: "Admiral, tell your men to hold their positions. Reinforcements are on the spoke." Admiral: "The entire fleet is engaged, Cortana. With respect, what the hell sort of reinforcement have you got?" Master Chief stops, and the camera turns to show Earth through an airlock window, various large explosions visible on its surface. Once more, we see the screen: :STOP DESTRUCTION OF HUMAN RACE (flashing)>IN PROGRESS Tech: "It's passing below your position, ma'am. Proximity zero." Master Chief opens a compartment and prepares to pull a lever. Cortana: "What if you miss?" Master Chief: "I won't." (pulls) The airlock doors open, causing air to be sucked out. Master Chief rests against a pillar for a moment, and then flies out, shooting towards the camera. Fade to black, and fade in to Master Chief falling towards Earth, huge explosions evident on North America. A Covenant ship passes, allowing Master Chief to land on it. Fade to black. Sources Category:Cinematics